Harry Potter and The Iron Mage
by Veyus
Summary: Harry Potter, years on from Hogwarts is a genius, billionaire, playboy. During the height of his life he is betrayed. On the brink of death he devises a plan to change the very fabric of the world he lives in. This story is an Intelligent, independent, powerful Harry with Dumbledore, Weasley and Hermione bashing. IF you do not like these stories DO NOT READ & FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Marvel, I am making no money from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Iron Mage: Prologue**

Harry James Potter, widely considered throughout the Magical World to be the most brilliant man to walk the planet. Coined The-Boy-Who-Lived from the age of one for surviving the unforgivable Killing Curse and defeating the Darkest Lord in history, Lord Voldemort. Harry was raised by mentally abusive relatives, beaten down when he did well in anything, ridiculed for even living. He went on to Hogwarts at aged 11 where he learnt of Witches and Wizards and above all, of Magic.

Of course, Harry's Hogwarts years can be discovered through the books published within all magical book stores. The short of it is that Lord Voldemort whilst defeated was not vanquished. A prophecy was made, Harry was born to be the only one able to defeat this evil wizard. A prophecy Harry did indeed fulfil, even though it came with great losses.

However, none of these books ever got the ending right. Rather than stay in the magical world and raise a family, as the books foretold, Harry abandoned the magical world and pursued education in the Muggle world. He enrolled at a University, studying physics, mathematics, mechanical engineering and politics. A heavy course load, but ever since his defeat of Voldemort, Harry's brain became somewhat like a sponge, absorbing anything and everything it could. He passed all his courses with flying colours, his professors even proclaiming him a genius.

Although Harry had abandoned the magical world he did not abandon his magic. In fact he kept up to date on the goings on in this secret world hidden among the Muggle's, training himself in spare time, becoming knowledgeable on all aspects of magic, including the Dark Arts. Ten years after leaving Hogwarts, Harry was by far as easily versed in magic as Dumbledore ever was and in regards to the Muggle world, his IQ, which was measured on the more accurate advanced IQ test, was measured at 194, gaining him recognition as one of the most intelligent people on the planet.

Harry did not stop here though, he had discreetly still been in contact with the goblins regarding his finances, once restitutions and explanations had been made regarding the break in, and had been using a heavy and aggressive investment plan. His riches had grown from fairly well off to a financial powerhouse. With these funds he created a business, Marauder Industries. The purpose of Marauder Industries was to advance the Magical World into a modern age. His time spent studying in the Muggle world was not to pass time it was to understand how Muggle creations worked and why they worked. With this knowledge he started experimenting with powering Muggle products with magical energy. From here he would adapt and even invent items to introduce into the magical world, giving visual evidence of the bonuses to accepting Muggle technology and advancing the wizarding world from the 18th Century.

After another 5 years of experimentation and inventions galore, Marauder Industries hit the magical world, it was as if the company had just appeared overnight. A building, equally as magnificent as Gringotts and with wards far greater, seemed to pop into existence in Diagon Alley. Witches and Wizards were astounded by its sudden appearance, awed, astounded and even afraid. It was only when Aurors turned up to investigate did the crowd that had gathered really got going. Reporters had gathered at the forefront of this building, the Aurors keeping them all back, forming a security line, in the centre of the building, level with the pavement were blacked out windows and a set of automatic sliding doors. The talking of the crowd had progressed into a dull roar, but this noise was soon completely silence. The doors had slid open and a figure had walked out. This figure, a much changed but still recognisable person the magical world had not seen in 15 years.

Harry Potter, walked out into the clearing in Diagon Alley, only still clear as the crowd were too stunned to move. He was no longer the short, skinny and shy but angsty teen of past. Now he stood at 6ft even, an athletic build to him, but most of all, an aura surrounded him, not visually, of calm, confidence and power. His face no longer gaunt and tired looking, but handsome and full of life, adorned by a stylish goatee which looked as if the style was made with him in mind. He was dressed in a very expensive looking tailor made Muggle suit hugging his muscles. With a smirk and eyes alight with intelligence and amusement, although hidden behind blacked out aviator sunglasses, Harry said two words that got the crown once again in a frenzy.

"I'm back!"

* * *

The three years that followed this statement was a rapid time of change the wizarding world. After showing the Wizarding World of his creations wizards and witches had been adapting their lives, installing these Marauder Industries creations into their lives, for a price of course, Harry had no intention of letting his hard work go unpaid. He had rapidly eclipsed the rich and the famous list, proving to all he was no longer a weak and malleable young boy. Every big event he went to, he was accompanied by a different stunning woman, never settling down and starting a family, he appeared to be in the spotlight every week, either for some form of debauchery or for his excellent creations. It appeared as if he never stopped, he used his fame to get him places and things normal people could only dream about. In short, Harry James Potter had become a powerhouse, the person everyone looked to in either jealousy, admiration and in most cases lust.

For all intents and purposes it appeared as if Harry was living the life the world could only dream of. So, it was unsurprising to Harry that someone would have enough and inevitably try and put an end to him. He was just surprised as to the who when it all went downhill.

* * *

Harry was walking through the Ministry of Magic, Auror guard surrounding him, as he carried his latest invention, granted this was only a prototype but the possibilities of this small glowing disc in his hands was endless. He called it the Arc Reactor, a magical power source that could keep the wards around a home going for 50 lifetimes, or something big i.e. The Ministry of Magic for 15 minutes. Yes, he admitted, 15 minutes was not long, but as was stated, this was only the prototype and with it he could unlock a way for all types of magical things to be powered without being renewed for generations.

Everyone was silent as they made their way through the hallways, so deciding enough was enough Harry spoke to break the silence.

"I feel like you're taking me to a court hearing. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to come to a stop and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey Forrest!" He said, turning his head to look at the Auror guard around him.

"We can talk, sir." Said one Auror.

"Oh I see. So it's personal?" Harry quipped.

"No, you intimidate them." Replied another.

Harry looked at the Auror who just spoke. "Good God, you're a woman" pausing for a second, "I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologise., but isn't that what were going for here? I thought of you as an Auror first."

"I'm a Hit-Witch." She replied, a grin on her face.

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" He continued, eliciting a snort from one of the Aurors. "Come on, it's okay, laugh!" This it seemed was able to ease the tension from the group as they all loosened up and joined the snorting Auror.

One of the Aurors stopped laughing and looked to Harry. "Sir, I have a question to ask."

"Yes please." Harry said looking at him.

"Is it true that you went 12 for 12 with last year's Witch Weekly cover models?" the Auror asked in an awed but timid voice.

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins." Harry smirked, "Anything else?" he asked the group, "Your kidding me with the hand up, right?" he said to a young looking Auror, who had in fact raised his hand.

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" the young Auror asked.

"Yes. Very cool." Was Harry's response, as the young Auror fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out a Marauder Industries camera, passing it onto one of the other Aurors to take the snap.

"I don't want to see this all over the Daily Prophet" Harry jokingly said as the young Auror raised his hand up in a peace sign. "Please, no gang signs." Harry dead-panned, watching the Auror start lowering his hand. "No, throw it up. I'm kidding" He quickly said.

"EXPULSO" was shouted, as one of the Aurors was about to take the picture. An angry purple light sped towards Harry, smashing into the Arc Reactor in his hands. The force knocked Harry back, he felt an immense pain in his chest and felt as though his magic was rushing towards where the pain was located. He could faintly hear spells being thrown around him, and one by one bodies hitting the floor. After what he assumed was a few minutes three figures loomed above him. Three faces from his past he wanted to forget.

"Think you could have the last laugh Potter? After everything we did for you, you just upped and left not caring one snot about us. Then you come back and lord your fame and money over the rest of us! That's not on Potter!" Ronald Bilius Weasley shouted above him, once best friend of Harry.

"Really Harry, without us you would never have lived to see today, then you leave without us, pulling a Lockhart and stealing other peoples accomplishments and claiming them as your own. There is no way all these creations of Marauder Industries came from you! You were only ever a mediocre student in school!" said Hermione Jane Granger, the third wheel that made up the Golden Trio of days harry had long wanted to forget.

"You were supposed to be with me Harry! Did our relationship, MY LOVE, mean NOTHING to you? We could have been so happy, a family by now with children off in Hogwarts! Instead you leave me like some common witch and when you do return you are off gallivanting with some scarlet women! Do you know how much that hurt me Harry?" Ginerva exploded in historical Weasley Temper fashion.

"Well Potter, this is it, your payment for leaving us out dry! There was a plan in place and you completely ruined it! Now we are going to end it once and for all. Any last words?"

"Y..ye..yeah." Harry struggled through laboured breaths. "T..t..to .. the ... b..b...bat cave!" He managed to get out, and with a small pop he disappeared.

* * *

_**A/N: As you can see the prologue is largely based on the opening to the Iron Man film, my mind worked overtime to try and change it into something that could be used in the wizarding world without staying so muggle. A reference to batman at then end there aswell. I plan on referencing some films that i have loved wathcing in th past and may make a challenge for people to spot the reference and say where its from. **_

_**This was the pilot chapter, what do you all think? Worth continuing? The big plan is not during the timeline depicted but in the past, i will not divulge how this will all happen but it is all planned. I have a seperate document to go along this story that has every chapter plot detailed to keep me on track and focused. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel and JK Rowling. No money is being made from this work of fiction.**

**A/N: WOW! the amount of interest shown in this story in less than 24 hours has me feeling overwhelmed! Thank you for the interest and an special thank you to those who took time to review! I found myself with an extra day (love bank holidays) away from work, the fiance has gone to her mothers and I elected to stay and get you guys another chapter out as a thank you. **

**This chapter was quite hard to write, I didn't want to go into detail on a few things and risk being woefully wrong. Apologies if my theories come across lacking. I hope you all enjoy this installment and stick with me to see where things lead. **

**Chapter One: Back to the Future**

A slight pop and the thud of a body hitting the ground signalled the arrival point of Harry's emergency port key. He lay there motionless, appearing by all accounts as dead, if one were to look closely however they would see the slow rise and fall of his chest. But one would not immediately see the slow breathing, they would instead concentrate on the contraction imbedded into his chest, a circular disc buried in the centre, a soft blue glow emanating from within it. The glow was pulsing, in rhythm with what one would assume as Harry's heart beat.

What the pulsing glow was actually doing was beating in time with Harry's magic, surging from his core to beat against this foreign contraption that it perceived as a threat to his being. After several hours the pulsing finally subsided and the soft blue glow was now a constant hue. Harry's breathing had picked up to a more normal rate and one would deduce that he was just merely passed out with one of his latest gadgets laying on top of his chest.

* * *

It was several days later that Harry finally awoke, shooting up with a sharp intake of air. He looked around himself in confusion for a few seconds before the memories of what transpired came back to him. _'Brilliant!' _he thought, _'The one time I let my guard down to consider the possibilities of my latest invention I get jumped... by THEM! Well at least I'm not dead. Time to take stock of the situation and get a SitRep.'_

"JARVIS?" he said aloud.

"Good evening Sir, glad to have you finally conscious. I have taken the liberty of putting the building in lockdown in the event of your use of the emergency port key. You are the only person within the building at present and wards are holding at 100% efficiency. You have been unconscious for 3 days, 17 hours and 38 minutes Sir." Came a somewhat robotic human voice.

"Brilliant JARVIS. Have you scanned my vitals? I feel somewhat ... different, less than whole." Harry asked.

"All attempts have failed thus far Sir, my scans were constantly pushed away, magical interference prevented me from ascertaining your condition. I have started a new scan which appears to be working successfully this time. Estimated time for diagnosis, 24 minutes."JARVIS replied.

Harry slowly got to his feet, noticing the extra weight to his chest, as he got his bearings he looked down at himself and his eyes went wide in surprise. His Arc reactor had infused itself into his skin. He estimated that around 1cm of it was protruding from his chest meaning that 3.4 inches must actually be inside him. His self diagnosis had him conclude that he was weaker magically, he calculated a 5% percent drop in power, a drop that should by now have replenished itself. Physically however he felt great, except the stinging in his chest where the Arc Reactor had claimed its home. JARVIS broke him from his thoughts.

"Diagnosis complete Sir. Scans indicate a drop of 6% power in your magical core, the reactor is stopping your core from replenishing. Your ribs have been altered, several ribs have been shortened to accommodate the reactor in your chest. In theory the reactor should have boosted your magic power, however the introduction of an expulso spell and your magic fighting back at the threat have caused an inexplicable change in the nature of your core. Sir, the reactor is slowly draining your magic at a rate of 1% per every 26 hours. I calculate a total loss of magic in 88 days and 39 minutes. Once your magic has been diminished diagnostics only indicate death, I have searched our databases and have found no magical being has survived the loss of their magic."

"Had to be so blunt didn't you JARVIS? Couldn't lighten it up a little and give me a fighting chance... JARVIS, if I could come up with a replacement reactor that would stop the drain and replenish my magic, then replaced the current one, what are the chances of success?" Harry asked, his eyes seeming distant as hundreds of calculations and equations ran through his mind.

"Sir, I apologise for not clarifying. The reactor has infused itself to your body. To remove the reactor at any point even for a nanosecond will result in immediate death. Whilst the core is slowly killing you, it is also the only thing keeping you alive at present." Was the morbid reply.

"Hmm Plan B. Time to do the impossible... again. JARVIS, get the lab brewing pepper up potion, the refined version, this is going to be a long 104 days." Harry said in a far away tone, making his way over to his private lab.

* * *

The three months that followed the attack on Harry had the Wizarding World in an uproar. Of course with Hermione with them, the three were smart enough to clear any evidence of them being the ones to ambush Harry. As far as the Wizarding World were aware, someone or something had taken out the Auror guard and kidnapped Harry. Marauder Industries had seemed to disappear just as suddenly as it had appeared. The only evidence that a Marauder Industries had ever existed were the gadgets that the wizards had introduced in their every day lives.

Newspaper articles had come thick and fast with theories on what had happened, where Harry was and when he would return. The most common theory and most widely accepted was that Death Eaters that had escaped the final battle at Hogwarts and disappeared had made a reappearance to take revenge for the death of their master. No one was willing to believe that Harry was dead though as no body had been presented as a trophy.

Some believed that Harry had had enough again and just simply left the Wizarding World like he did at 17, biding his time until he made another grand return with even more inventions in tow. A select few however, namely Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, believed otherwise. They believed that they had killed Harry. They were unwilling to say as such in public however as they would have immediately been executed. Harry was a Wizarding Hero, not just from the war but everything he had done since. Only the pureblood elitists had cheered when the disappearance of Harry had been made public. These elitist had to be quickly transported to St Mungos to be medically treated for a variety of nasty curses and hexes when they were overheard celebrating the loss of Harry Potter.

Inside the now hidden Marauder Industries though was a different matter. Harry had been working tirelessly with the aid of JARVIS to come up with a working Plan B. His lab was no longer recognisable, scraps of metals and waste skins from magical creatures were strewn across the place. blueprints for designs of various devices were scattered around his work area. But in the centre of all this a man could be seen with a smirk on his face as he sat there and stared at triangular glowing light inside a circular enclosure, looking very similar to the glowing device from his chest. Harry had worked diligently in the past 3 months doing things scientist could only dream of. He had experimented and either proved or disapproved many of the theories notable scientists had come up with over the past 300 years. All in the search of finding a cure for his condition.

Harry peeled his eyes away from the new Arc reactor and looked over to his right, hovering within a sealed case was what looked to be a time turner, though noticeably different. This one was a fair amount bigger than normal time turners and the engraved runes, if one was to look closely, were hardly recognisable. Lay behind the sealed case, in a clearing in the lab, was a platform surrounded by 3 pillars, very impressive looking yet the use unknown for all but Harry and Jarvis.

Harry thought back to the start of his 'death sentence' with a fond smile. He had done it, created the impossible, but this time it was done by him rather than from his mothers achievements and sacrifice.

* * *

_** FLASHBACK **_

_Harry sat staring at the displays in front of him, hundreds of equations floating about, each connected to a theory of what the equation represented. His eyes scanned over them, taking them all in, his brain analysing each individual equation. His hands, as if working on their own, came up and starting picking equations, grabbing them and throwing them away, until eventually he was left with 20 equations in front of him. _

_"JARVIS, cross reference the remaining calculations, check for any similarities and inconsistencies, run them through our own systems and check for the plausibility of each one or indeed the combination of any. I need a shower and a nap!" he said._

_"As you say Sir, estimated completion in 5 hours and 7 minutes, I shall awaken you when results are in." JARVIS replied as the displays in front of Harry went disappeared. _

_**5 hours and 7 minutes later **_

_"Sir" came JARVIS' voice, awakening Harry from his slumber, sitting up in his bed JARVIS continued, "Results are in Sir, 17 theories have proved to be unsuitable for your plan. 3 of the equations however, if adapted and combined, could produce the desired results."_

_Harry made his way back into his lab and sat at his desk, the displays popping into existence in front of him, "Show me." He said._

_The three equations and theories supporting them came up on screen, the theories sliding over toothed side whilst the theories merged together expanding into one long equation. Harry silently pondered the equation in front of him, processing and understanding each individual part._

_"I see you are combining the technologies of the magical Time-Turner with the Muggle theories of a wormhole and alternate timelines. Would this adaptation of the three bypass paradox issues?" he finally asked._

_"Sir, if you were to create a mechanism to mimic this equation and make it possible then you would in 99% of instances create paradoxes. However, calculations suggest that with the introduction of negative energy, rather than travel to the past of this timeline, you would, in conjunction with the theory of alternate timelines, travel across to an ultimate universe. The problem lies in landing in a universe that would play out the same if not very similar to this one." JARVIS replied._

_Harry sat and pondered this for a moment, his mind racing at unfathomable speeds, adding and subtracting different equations and considering relativity to reach the desired result. His eyes finally lit with life."A pensive, my dear JARVIS, if I was to deposit my memories up until the point of when I wish to return to, in theory those memories could isolate similar universes and eject me into one that did and possibly would pan out the same." He voiced._

_"Introducing memory sequence into equation, calculating. Sir, the proposed 'fix' lends credence to your theory. All calculations point to a success rate of 87.6%. Would you like me to commence the designs and specifications for the wormhole field, time-turner and memory module?" JARVIS asked._

_"Do it" was his short reply._

_** END FLASHBACK **_

* * *

Whilst JARVIS compiled the relevant data to make Harry's plan a possibility, he began working on a new Arc reactor, a plan forming in his mind on what it could be used for. After examining his own core in detail he came up with a new design that would cancel out the drain in power and keep magic replenishing. His theories indicated that the reactor would purge the body and mutate it slightly so that any negative substance within the host would be eradicated or corrected.

The months it took to create everything took a lot out of Harry, JARVIS kept a constant monitor on Harry's vital signs and magical power. They established that every time Harry used magic his core would deplete at a faster rate, resulting in Harry having to do everything the manual way.

Finally everything was complete and ready to go. Harry had tweaked the designs slightly so that his lab, JARVIS included would be transported to where or indeed when they wanted to go. Although this did have the drawback of many arguments with JARVIS, an argument that was once again being repeated just before Harry wanted to get things started.

"Sir, once again I highly advised you to reduced the field in which the wormhole will draw in. The negative energy required will most certainly kill you, need I remind you that you need to be alive during the travelling period for the plan to work as intended. We cannot calculate the outcome that your death during transition would have, the designs and specifications were done with only your mass in mind." JARVIS stated.

"And for the final time JARVIS, I tweaked the designs to include the added mass, I have calculated the draw on my magic and have estimated that when we exit I shall have at worst 2 hours before I perish. And yes, JARVIS I have quadruple checked every calculation. You can't change my mind on this. Now stop being a mothering hen and let's get on with this!" Harry retorted as he grabbed the time turner he created from the sealed container, throwing it over his neck.

"Very well Sir, commencing with Operation: Back to the Future. Wormhole sequence initiating."

Harry watched as the three pillars around the platform in the clearing of his lab began spinning in an anti-clockwise direction, gaining in speed. A small black hole appeared in the centre, growing bigger the faster the pillars got. After 5 minutes the black hole was 10 foot high by 10 foot wide and had ceased growing.

"Wormhole sequence complete, imitating memory module." came JARVIS' voice again.

The time turner around Harry's neck lit up and started pulsing, finally becoming a steady glow.

"Memory sequence complete, initiating Time Displacement System."

This time a unit inside the time turner Harry was wearing began spinning, gaining momentum until with a click a stopped.

"Time Displacement sequence complete. Sir, systems are ready for the introduction of negative energy."

With a nod Harry withdrew his wand, aimed at the base of the platform holding the wormhole, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted, as the green light of the killing curse sped from his wand and impacted the podium.

Rather than blowing the podium up into smithereens, it absorbed the curse, the green light flared up and engulfed the wormhole, after the light settled the wormhole had a distinct green hue surrounding it.

"Sir, the negative energy has been accepted, all systems are operating as intended, no anomalies have been detected."

"JARVIS, raise all lab wards, let's make sure this thing takes only what's in this room. On the count of 3 activate all systems for transfer. 3... 2 ... 1...ACTIVATE!"

With the sound similar to a vacuum, the wormhole expanded, quickly encompassing the entire lab, Harry included, the amulet around his neck growing warm and glowing ever brighter.

With a final "Here we go!" a suction ensued before Harry's world went black and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Love it, hate it or confused by it? Im free to answer questions if anyone has any, I know some may be confused as to the direction this story is taking but let me assure you, there will be a magical Iron Man coming, i just need to get the back story down before he makes his official appearance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel and JK Rowling. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**A/N: Aren't you guys lucky, 3 days and 3 chapters. I finished work early and so finished this chapter early too :)**

Chapter Two: Arrival

**_** _**_"NO!" Harry heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!"_

_The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes. _

_"Help me, help me," Harry muttered wildly, "someone — anyone —" _

_The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Harry ducked. Something soft hit his face. The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. Harry seized it. It was all he had left, his only chance — he rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over him again._

_'Help me — help me —' Harry thought, his eyes screwed tight under the hat. 'Please help me —' There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly. Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Harry's head, almost knocking him out. Stars winking in front of his eyes, he grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it._

_A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs._

_"KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! SNIFF — SMELL HIM!"_

_Harry was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous. It lunged blindly. Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. _

_He raised the sword in both his hands . The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true. Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth. But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor. _

_Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull colour._

_A patch of scarlet swam past, and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him. _

_"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes. . . ." __******_

Just as Fawkes started to lower his head everything, the plumes on the top of his head twitched. Without warning he launched himself away from Harry. He had managed to get a good 20 feet away before everything froze in time, no sound could be heard or movement be seen. It was as if someone had pushed the pause button on life itself. The silence carried, and then, just faintly, a noise could be heard, it sounded like the wind blowing through the trees, gradually gaining in strength until it the sound resemble the winds of a hurricane.

A blinding flash lit up the chamber, when the bright light had faded a man was crouched on the floor, one knee down, his hands either side of him keeping his balance, workstations started materialising around the chamber before everything stilled again, the only sound now was of deep breaths.

"Sir, Operation: Back to the Future was a success. Scans suggest all but the mass travelling through the wormhole to be suspended in time. I have calculated a 10 minute window before things resume to normal time. Our arrival seems to have displaced the temporal field momentarily." a robotic human voice spoke, breaking the silence in the Chamber.

It was a few seconds before the man, still kneeling, lifted his head, green eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Excellent. What did I tell you JARVIS!? Now, a small window of opportunity. JARVIS, scan young Harry, upload his DNA sequence into the Golem. Start powering the Arc, transfer the memories from the Memory Module to the Golem." the man said.

"Rendering Sir, completion in 7 minutes" Jarvis replied.

The man finally stood, examining his surroundings, he raised the wand in his hand, aiming at the young Ginny Weasley. A red light shot out and struck her, the man, not missing a step, walked towards Harry and knelt beside him.

"JARVIS, we have a small problem. We arrived a moment to early, precisely 32 seconds too early. Young Harry does not have Fawkes Tears running through his body to counteract the venom!" The man shouted.

"Sir, we have no Phoenix tears in stock. Our only source is currently outside of our influence, we cannot get a time frozen Phoenix to shed tears." was the response.

"Hmm, JARVIS, ready the new Core, his only way of survival is by receiving a slight modification. The time it would take to get Fawkes back here and heal him will be too late."

"Sir, I highly advise against this, all parameters we calculated for the addition of the core were with the inclusion of the Phoenix tears being fresh in his system to counteract the damage that will be caused. The chance of success Sir is 63.3%" JARVIS countered.

"Nevertheless, if we do not try he will die anyway. Let us hope that Harry is made of sterner stuff than most." The man replied, prying apart Harry's robes to reveal his skinny rib cage. With his wand he drew a perfect circle in the centre of Harry's Chest.

"The Core is ready Sir, Golem status: 5 minutes remaining. Time displacement will desist in 7 minutes. Sir, I must advise, once you have completed this procedure, your magic will have depleted to 0.24%"

"I know JARVIS, I know. It will be up to you to set everything in place for this whole trip to be a success. I'm counting on you old friend." The man said, as he rested the tip of his wand in the centre of Harry's chest.

"Partum a domum intra corpus" he intoned, the skin inside the circle on Harry's chest started to dissolve, the man lifted his hand, a hollow cylinder flew across the room into his hand, he slowly and carefully rested the cylinder on top of the dissolving skin, it hovered above suspended by magic, "Adaptare corpus tenere vas" he again intoned, the cylinder began descending into Harry's body until all 3 inches were embedded within. The man once again held his hand out and this time a glowing blue disc appeared in his hand, he placed this above the opening in Harry's chest, it one again hovering, suspended by magic.

"Adunare duo coros sicut unum!" he intoned this seven times, each time he had to push harder for the magic to work.

After the seventh repetition, the man, sweat dripping from his head, collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting heavily. He managed to lift his head slightly so that he could see the glowing disc upon Harry's chest, studying it intently. After a few moments his head dropped, eyes dimming to mirror the chest piece, slowly winking out.

"Scanning vitals... Sir, vitals have stopped. The merging has failed." JARVIS deadpanned.

"I know JARVIS, I failed! If only I ... wait, JARVIS, prepare the recordings for Harry's awakening. Set the illusions in place, Have the Golem take Harry's place ready for imitation. You know what to do, It's been a blast old friend!" The man said, a new fire alighting in his eyes as he placed one hand over Harry's head and the other on top of the Arc Reactor. Closing his eyes he smiled a smile as if remembering something from his past.

"SIR..." JARVIS' shout did not register with the man, a green and gold aura surrounded him, before funnelling down through his hands and into Harry, the smile never leaving his face, as the aura surrounding him began to fade he opened his eyes, now devoid of all life and any spark.

"I understand the time displacement now JARVIS, it was put into effect so that this would happen, there cannot be two Harry Potters on the same universe at the same time. I don't belong here. The future now rests in my younger self's hands and with your guidance. JARVIS, transfer all loyalty and control to this Harry when I am gone. I have infused him with the remaining of my magic, it should act the same as a Muggle defibulator. " Before he could say anymore Harry James Potter, genius, playboy and billionaire, faded from existence.

The moment he was gone, the Arc Reactor on Young Harry's chests began blinking like a heartbeat, slowly at first until eventually it was a constant and steady glow. When things seemed to have settled down a huge glow emanated from his chest before receding back into him. His cursed scar split open, a black inky substance oozing out before it re-sealed itself. The inky substance dissolving into nothing.

JARVIS ran a scan over Harry and confirmed all vitals were normal. He silently activated the systems set up in place, an shield surrounded all the equipment transported here and Harry before they disappeared from view, although a very real Harry remained, minus the glowing Arc Reactor from his chest. With a resounding POP all movement commenced again, Fawkes, continued his flight though looked around confused, seeing Harry laying motionless he swooped around and landed on his chest. Not seeing any wound, Fawkes lowered his head and dropped a few tears into Harry's mouth.

**_**_**_ "You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying." _

_Harry blinked. Fawkes's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers. _

_"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry." _

_Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning. _

_"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry. . . . She bought you twelve years of borrowed time . . . but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must. . . ."_

'Systems activated, calibrating functions' something silently said in his mind.

'Functions calibrated, Golem online.' the voice said again in his mind. _The Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Harry gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes. _

_"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him — I said, get away —" _

_Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet. _

_"Phoenix tears . . ." said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. _

_"Of course . . . healing powers . . . I forgot . . ." _

_He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter . . . you and me. . . ." _

_He raised the wand — _

_Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap — the diary. For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book. _

_There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then — He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it. _

_Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just travelled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth. _

_Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes travelled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face. _

_"Harry — oh, Harry — I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy — it was me, Harry — but I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over — and — how did you kill that — that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary —" _

_"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here —" __******_

As they left the Chamber of Secrets, neither noticed the shimmering of a shield before some workstations and an exact copy of Harry Potter appeared in the Chamber, an exact copy except with the addition of a glowing disc visible upon his chest.

* * *

**_** Extracts taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, by J.K. Rowling_**

**A/N: Hopefully that cleared up the confusion from the last chapter, although the answering of those questions you may have had probably led to more questions regarding this chapter. Dont worry, there will not be a 12 year old Iron Teen Mage flying around saving the day, I have a plan for Harry before he gets to that point and he wont be in the suit for a couple of chappies yet. But it will be a different kind of Harry that dons the suit. A Tony Stark styled Harry.**

**Once again thanks for the reviews, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stick with me to the next installment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and Marvel. No money is being made from this work of fiction.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is following, has favourited and special thanks to all those that have reviewed. I would like to take this moment to address some reviews and thank all those that have done so.**

**Ironc, **Cadinaru25, **Snow fox2000,** ElDani, **Mad about the Boro, **917brat, **Malix 2, **AmeliaOswinKirkland, **The Dark Dragen, **mithrilandtj, **robert31254, **Fanficman1054, **mist shadow, **shushinking

**To mist shadow: Thank you for pointing out the error of 88 days and 104 days, I shall go back and correct that. And yes, great minds do think alike regarding JARVIS, you shall see how alike in this chapter. Regarding Harry's mental age, that will be explained also in the coming chapters and with regards to the Goblet of Fire and the magical contract ... :D *evil grin* you'll see :P**

**Sorry to take up time away from the fic, I just wanted to let you all know I appreciate the reviews and read every single one, good, bad or constructive criticism. If I have any inconsistencies or plot holes I urge you to let me know, if something doesn't work or make sense then again please make me aware, I would like this story to be improved as much as possible and unfortunately when you are the writer you pick up several blind spots :( **

**Warning: This Chapter contains a lot of dialogue. Hopefully the content of which will clear some questions.**

**Anyways, On with the story...**

* * *

Chapter Three: JARVIS?

Darkness, this is all 12 year old Harry Potter could fathom, he knew he was in a state of consciousness, as his mind was fighting to understand things, however he was unable to open his eyes to let the light dissipate the dark. It wasn't just the Darkness that he pondered though, he felt free, whole and complete, his mind felt like it had become more expanse, like some great weight had been forced out. He remembered things, things that he thought were inconsequential, theory work from all his magical courses he now understood, the how's and why's fell into place.

And then there was the soft humming, not an annoying hum, but a comforting and soothing hum, was this his magic? He concentrated on that humming, following it through his body, when he found the cause he stopped, shocked and awed. A ball of soft blue energy lay before him, gently rotating as if at peace with the world. A thick strand siphoned from the bottom travelling downwards, Harry followed this strand, the further down he got the more he contemplated his discovery. The strand had slowly changed into an emerald green, the same green as his eyes. As he reached, what he could only assume as the end, another, smaller ball of energy was suspended and rotating, this one was the green that the strand connecting the two balls had morphed into. This ball however was smaller, and seemed to have fractured, flares came off much like the suns solar flares. It appeared broken, damaged, as if it had hurt itself breaking free from a cage.

This green ball of energy however gave off a feeling of him. _'This must be my magical core!' _he thought, _'then what is that other energy source? It feels as though the connection from the blue energy is keeping my magic stabilized and whole...'_

"Ah Sir, you are coming around. Take your time Sir, you have been though quite the ordeal." A voice he didn't recognise sounded, breaking his introspection and making him aware that he could now open his eyes. The voice intrigued him, it sounded human, yet slightly... metallic. The last thing he remembered was the basilisk fang puncturing his arm, as the sword of Gryffindor punctured the basilisks mouth, then everything started fading.

Seeing nothing else for it, Harry slowly opened his eyes, the world coming to in a blur. He reached his hands to his face, pulling his glasses off to clean them, but then shock met him. He could see perfectly, without his glasses. _'What is going on!?' _he began to panic.

"Calm down Sir, all will be explained." That voice came again.

"Who are you? Why do you keep calling me Sir? What the hell happened to me?" Harry forced out in confusion.

"I am JARVIS, I call you Sir as it is a term of respect, respect you highly deserve. You were poisoned by the Basilisk Sir, Fawkes the phoenix would have healed you but our arrival was mistimed, we did what had to be done in order for you to survive." the now identified JARVIS responded.

"JARVIS?" Harry asked.

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, Sir. My creator had a brilliant mind, yet lacked the effort to come up with anything else." Was his response, Harry had sat up now and was looking around, a look of pure confusion came across his face. "There is no point looking for me as a person Sir, I am an artificial intelligence, I am housed within the systems you see around the chamber. A very advanced magical system Sir."

Harry finally stood up, stretching his limbs, he felt unbalanced, different and taller? What had happened to him.. he looked down and saw a glowing disc on his chest, reaching a hand up he took a hold of it ready to pull.

"That course of action is highly inadvisable Sir, The reactor is what kept you alive. Its creator added some additional features. When the reactor merged with you, it flushed your system, looking for foreign bodies and any damage to your body. Once it had merged with your magical core, everything that was not of you, such as magical blocks, or was caused due to negligence, in your case malnutrition, damaged retinal's and broken bones, was corrected or banished from your system." JARVIS explained.

Harry saw too, he was now a respectable 4ft 11, a good height for 12 years old, he seemed wider and bulkier too, no longer skinny. His muscle mass had grown, nothing that could be called toned, but a potential to be. His mind also felt faster, better as if it was unlocked. He remembered what he had seen within himself, the blue energy must be this reactor. A question surfaced through his thoughts.

"JARVIS, I took an internal check of my core. The reactor was there, connected to my magical core, the thing is, my core looked damaged and broken, my magic feels different too. Any ideas?" Rather than freak out, thus solving nothing, Harry was calm and relaxed, accepting what had happened and thankful to still be alive.

"Scanning... This was unexpected Sir. It appears that without the infusion of Phoenix tears to counteract the Basilisk venom, your magical core, in a word, exploded. I can only theorize that the reactor was able to bond in time, preventing your core from destabilising further. I detect no further deterioration or the reactor siphoning and absorbing your core. I would advise against casting any magic until we can ascertain the full extent of damage and if your core will repair itself with time." JARVIS diagnosed. "Getting off topic Sir, my creator has a series of recordings to be shown at your earliest convenience. He had planned to be able to explain himself in person, outside forces changed the plan, thankfully I persuaded him to create a backup in case of unforeseen circumstances. If you will Sir, take a seat at the workstation to your left."

Harry did so, still with many questions in his head that he wanted answered. He held his tongue though, hoping this 'creator' answered them in these recordings. As Harry got comfortable a 3D head popped up in front of him, the 'creator' looked remarkably like an older version of him, except with short styled hair and a short well kept beard, short in the fact that it hugged his face. Harry, although not gay, would consider the man very handsome. His thoughts got stopped however when then 'creator' spoke.

"Ah young Harry, a pleasure! Now if I know you as well as I think I do then you will, undoubtedly have questions zipping through that wonderful brain of yours. I think I shall start with a brief history of who I am. I was born on the same day as you, many years ago. My relatives... housed me, for lack of a better term. I was ignorant of the Wizarding world until 11 years old when I received a letter to Hogwarts. I was born to a pureblood wizard and a first generation witch, both murder before I was out of nappies. This world was... amazing, wonderful, magical and full of opportunity. But underneath all this majesty and beauty lay a dark and evil danger. I survived my first few years at Hogwarts, making friends and enemies along the way. I was a somewhat mediocre student. Although I had a phenomenal amount of raw magical power, a lacked the finesse and control and intelligence to excel. Sadly, circumstances would make reaching my potential virtually impossible for many years. I faced many challenges in Hogwarts, but when I was 14 the worst of them came. The person responsible for my orphaned status returned to finish the job he left behind ... me. I managed to escape his attempts at my untimely death several times over the next few years. It was during this time that I walked a path to counteract this, terrorist, and bring peace to the world I called home. When I was 17 the final battle came between myself and this terrorist, as you can no doubt assume from my physical appearance, I beat him and lived. In beating him though something was unleashed within me, I found binds on my magic, my mind and my body. These binds stopped my magic from being controlled effectively, my mind from reaching its potential and rivalling Rowena Ravenclaw herself and my body from growing to better house my magic. I hid myself away for awhile to understand things. I discovered the betrayal of my mentor and my friends, friends who I considered family." Here the 'creator looked downcast and a look of hurt crossed his face.

"This betrayal made me sceptical of people, so I left the magical word and sought education in the mundane world. With the bindings now gone I learnt all I could at an astounding rate. I became an expert in several fields of science, I still kept up which my magical training but it came second to my understanding of the world and the understanding of the technology Mundanes had come up with. Eventually I began my own experiments with magic and technology, trying to merge them together. I tried making magic work with techs, but that failed, then I tried the opposite and tried making techs work with magic, again that failed. The solution was simple, yet very complex at the same time. Rather than trying to make the two work with each other, I broke them down and compared the 'energies'. What I discovered was that magic is a natural energy, whereas technology was a man made energy. What I did was create the, housing or the units, the mundane way, but then rather than adding an electrical current, I pushed my magic inside. The creation, surprisingly worked and from here many more inventions came forth. JARVIS is the single, most amazing invention of them all. You see, through the years I finally became friends with a first generation wizard named Edwin Jarvis, he was a fair bit older than me and became like a mentor, although I was his boss and he did as I asked, we kept a familial bond. We were working on a basic Artificial Intelligence. Something that could take simple commands, whilst infusing the unit with his magic, Edwin miscalculated the output he was giving off and gave too much. When I realised what was happening I funnelled my own magic into the system, to try to get it to stop drawing from Edwin, it was all for nought though. A blast of pure magic knocked me off my feet, when I regained awareness Edwin had gone. I called for him and searched for him for awhile with no response. Just when I started giving up, a hum of magic reverberated around the room, and then the most astonishing thing happened. Edwin spoke to me through the systems we had created. He explained that the systems had absorbed his essence yet he was in control, he could use the magic in the environment to do things. Things that will be explained later." He stopped for a moment, letting Harry take all of this in.

A voice sounded in the background of the recording.

"Sir, whilst I appreciate the bond we have and the happenstances for how I was 'created' I believe you have gone off track. If you could kindly continue with the important details before boggling the young Sirs mind?" Harry now could identify that voice as JARVIS.

"Quite right, old friend, quite right. Sorry Harry, sometimes the mind gets caught up on certain memories. Anyway back to my history. Fast forward a few years, I returned to the magical world with a business and my inventions, it was a slow start getting the traditionalist nation to accept change but eventually business was booming and I was high in demand to create items for the influential. All good things come to an end though Harry, those friends that betrayed me in my teens came back, and through a surprise attack whilst I was preoccupied, changed my life."

The 3D head zoomed out, to show the man's chest.

"As you can see, I have a reactor very similar to yours. However as JARVIS diagnosed. The very thing that was killing me was also keeping me alive. I spent the next so many days redefining the reactor, until I came up with the one in your chest now. The reactor you hold within yourself most certainly will not kill you, I made sure of it. My remaining time of life was spent devising a way to make sure that past transgressions did not happen again. And thus we lead to you. You see Harry, I am not only from the future, I am also from the past and right now, the present. Work that mind you were blessed with Harry, can you see what I did?" He asked, even though he couldn't interact with the real Harry, he had put certain functions in the recording to continue the lecture whenever Harry came said aloud certain phrases.

"Living with relatives, parents died at young age, Hogwarts at 11, a terrorist... Voldemort! But wait...that would mean... Y-your... Me!?" Harry deduced.

"Excellent young Harry. I came back to make a change so that you didn't have to feel the sting of betrayal, so that you didn't have to be manipulated and controlled, and so that you could live a full and happy life without bindings! Now let me explain some things. Why now? I felt that this chance here in the chamber would be the best opportunity. Not only do you have a secret base of operations, you have time to learn and train. With JARVIS' help you should be ready for what is to come. Now I cannot disclose what is to come in detail as by doing so, this plan would have failed. You see, the way I got to you was through a memory controlled Time machine. I uploaded memories up to the point of Fawkes healing you to lead the machine here. Any further memories would have changed everything and ultimately the devised plan would have failed. How am I able to tell you of my history? It is not a memory that lets me speak with you, It is a recording. I did not want to risk including full details of what will or would happen in the future incase the travel was in anyway effected by them, so I have only included the bare minimum that JARVIS and I believed we could get away with." The now adult Harry explained. "But thus you brain will be tired from all this information. JARVIS if you will?"

With that question, young Harry felt his eyes become heavy and before he knew it he was fast asleep. The 3D image of the adult Harry faded from view, ready to continue when young Harry regained consciousness and was willing.


End file.
